


More Punk Than Me

by BloodyHooker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenagers, haha wow I suck at tags, lotsa swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHooker/pseuds/BloodyHooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover songs, cute boys, and gays, oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Punk Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started out as me wanting to write a band AU, but it just completely spiraled out of control into this whole.... thing. I don't know if anybody would actually be interested in reading this, but I'm going to chance it. 
> 
> My apologies if it's hella boring.
> 
> Peace love-hooker
> 
> Marco's POV

My parents never let me go out. Ever. So you can imagine my surprise when they agreed to let me spend the weekend at Armin's house for a "cram session." It was a week into midterms and I (purposefully) failed to mention that I had  _already_  finished my projects and assignments for my classes ahead of time. So thankfully they were under the impression that I was struggling and needed help catching up in my AP classes. That's where Armin comes in, my parents really, and I mean, REALLY adored that blonde kid. I'm not kidding when I say that they probably trusted him more than they ever trusted me. In front of my parents he put up this ridiculously believable facade that he was the most involved, devout, sickly sweet church boy that has ever graced this planet. But I knew better.

Armin was the one who convinced my parents to let me go to the concert with him under the guise of an intense weekend long study session. His bright blue eyes met my Mother's and that innocent, trustworthy smile crept across his face that was still round with baby fat. "Mrs. Bodt, would it be alright with you and Mr. Bodt if Marco was to come over to study for the weekend? He told me he was having a really hard time in History and that he would really appreciate the help. My Grandpa already said it was fine, but if you need to call him just to make sure you can." He flashed her his infamous, fake-as-all-hell, smile again. "Then on Sunday Marco and I can meet up with your family bright and early for services." 

My mother scrunched her nose up in thought, as if yes or no was such a difficult decision. She scratched her head, hummed a bit, did all the little mannerisms moms tend to do when they want you to think they weren't so sure about letting you do something."Well, I suppose. But, I expect to hear from you during the day so I know that you're doing what you're supposed to. You hear me, Marco?" I nodded and muttered a 'yes ma'am' before high tailing it up to my room with Armin right behind me. When we got up to my room we gave each other a small high-five and I gave him crap for being so believably charming when I knew it was all for show.

On Thursday, the day before our plan was to be set in motion, Armin warned me that it wasn't a typical concert that showcased well known or big name bands. It's purely local, and usually the talent wasn't so great, but apparently everyone had a lot of fun.

He mentioned that there was a guy that he liked that was playing that night, and he really wanted to see him play but he didn't want to go alone. Armin came out to me about a year ago and it didn't really surprise me. I guess I always sort of knew that he was gay. Personally I have nothing against gay people, but I'm sure if it got around our church some how he'd get in a lot of trouble, so I kept my mouth shut. 

Anyway, we went over the plan, Friday afternoon I was to come home with him after school with all of my books and general necessities for the weekend. Clothes, toiletries, money for train fare, entry donation and extra for food and what not. We'd wait around and shoot the breeze until his Grandfather went to bed, then head out to the train station down the street from his house. Not that we had to sneak around his Grandpa, Armin just liked avoiding unnecessary confrontation and typical parental questions, and pretending to be a bad-ass. Before we went our separate ways on Thursday afternoon, Armin managed to mention a crucial detail, specifically for me. "Don't dress like a dork." I have to admit I was a bit shocked; I'm not a dork, am I?

It took Mr. Arlert about a century to get settled in for the night, he came in to check on us a million times while we pretended to be engrossed in a game of Super Smash Bro's. Asking us time after time if we needed anything or if we were hungry. I politely declined every time. It's not like I didn't appreciate the gesture, I was just really excited to finally be out of my own house and doing things with people around my age instead of sitting home with my parents and sister all night. The fact that the day already had a slow start, what with the three tests I had at school didn't help at all. I could tell Armin was ready to leave too, his usual respectful demeanor started to crack and the sassiness that I know Armin harbors inside was beginning to spill out.

 "Grandpa, we're  _fine_ , why don't you go to bed or something? We'll get something to eat later." Armin shot his Grandfather a pleading look that screamed 'please leave us alone.'

Mr. Arlert rolled his eyes and smoothed the little hair that was left on top of his head, and then turned to walk down the hallway to his bedroom, muttering something about how Armin was just like his Mother.

We waited around for another thirty minutes until we hear the unmistakable sound of Mr. Arlert's heavy snoring.

 Armin glanced over at me before throwing his controller on the bed and strolling over to his closet. "Finally, I thought he was never going to go to bed. Usually he falls asleep around seven or eight, but I guess you're bad luck, Marco." He gave me a teasing smile and continued rooting through his closet.

I took it upon myself to get dressed in the clothes that Armin approved of at school earlier that day. A black fitted v-neck, a pair of grey straight leg jeans that had  holes in the knees and were frayed at the cuffs. I threw on my usual pair of black converse that pulled together the rest of what I was wearing. Honestly, I wish I could have dressed like that every day, but my Mother would have a conniption over the jeans and my Father would say something homophobic about v-necks. I have a secret stash of clothes that I actually like hidden in my locker at school that I bought with the little money I could pull out from my bank account. Even though it was my money, my parents really did enjoy controlling every bit of my life that they could.

 When I turned around Armin was dressed in his best hipster get-up and ready to go. We checked our pockets to make sure we had everything, and I shot my mom a quick text that I was going to bed and that I'd call her in the morning. Both of us made sure to be extra careful while walking down the creaky stairs of Armin's old house, then made a quick escape through the front door.

The train ride wasn't too long, maybe fifteen minutes from Armin's neighborhood. When the train slowed to a stop in front of a sketchy looking station I looked over at Armin, who was more than a little bit confident as he hopped off the train onto the cracked sidewalk. Not wanting to be left behind on a now equally creepy train, I followed him off and trailed close behind as he began weaving down side streets I was definitely not familiar with. The streets were dar, and after awhile I realized that was because there were no street lights or anything. Just the occasional office building that had automatic lights on at all hours of the night.

After several minutes of walking we could hear the faint rumble of garbled bass and electric guitars loudly warming up. Armin's face lit up.

"Almost there!" He breathed, pulling me along with him over some very in use looking train tracks. I followed quickly behind him, not wanting to get smashed by a random train on some sketchy backstreet in the middle of nowhere. Soon, we were standing in front of what looked like a large storage unit. People with hair dyed different colors, styled in ways I had never seen before congregated in small groups talking or smoking or both. I must have been staring too much, because I felt Armin's hand wrap around my wrist and pull me along with him into the storage unit.

The place was well lit, and the walls were littered with street art and sharpie drawings. One spray painted piece stood out to me in particular. It was a cartoon drawing of a horses face, the eyes bulging out and it's large teeth baring in a crooked smile. The horse had a mop of hair on top of it's head that looked like a toupee, and underneath it in scribbled writing said, "JEAN IS GAY." I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, to be honest the picture was really hilarious, even though I didn't know the story behind it. I went on looking around for a few seconds until I heard the distinct sound of somebody clearing their throat behind me. I whipped around, nearly crashing into a smaller man with dark hair and seriously terrifying eyes. 

"Hey, you little shit. You gonna pay, or what?" The man looked up at me with such contempt that I seriously thought he was going to kick my ass right then and there. 

"O-oh, sorry..." I mumbled as I fished out my wallet from my back pocket and handed him a five dollar bill. He seemed to accept my apology and my money, because he already turned on his heel and began to walk away from me, muttering "Goddamn kids." before I was out of earshot.

For the second time that night I felt Armin's small hand grab my arm, pulling me towards the group of about six or seven people that looked to be our age.

"That was Levi, don't worry , it wasn't you or anything. He's always sort of pissed off." Armin chirped out, still dragging me toward the group that now had their attention on Armin, greeting him with friendly smiles and a chorus of 'Hey's!' and 'What's up's?"

I stood around awkwardly for a minute or so wondering if I should be a total nerd and introduce myself, or wait for Armin to speak up and do the whole "Everyone, Marco, Marco, Everyone." thing. I almost chose to do it myself when a small feminine voice spoke up. "Armin, who's your friend?"

Armin snapped back from an animated conversation he was having with an angry looking brunette with bright green eyes. "Shit, sorry. Guys, this is my friend Marco." I gave a small wave as he gestured toward me. "Marco, this is Eren..." He motioned to the angry brunette who looked more amused now than angry. "... Mikasa..." A girl with sleek black hair and distinct asian features gave me a small head nod. "... Krista..." The girl that had asked who I was. "... Sasha..." A girl with long reddish-brown hair tugged back into a tight pony tail waved excitedly at me. "... Connie..." A kid with a shaved head gave me a dismissive wave and went back to talking to Sasha. "... Reiner..." A muscular blonde gave me a nod and a smile. "...And Bertholdt." The tallest of the group, a boy with tan skin and dark hair gave me a sheepish smile and a small greeting.

They engaged me in small talk for awhile, asking how I knew Armin, where I'm from, what school I go to, etcetera. Though in that small time frame I noticed that the brunette Armin introduced as Eren seemed to get more irritated by the moment, checking the time on his phone every couple of minutes, sighing, tapping his foot, wash, rinse, repeat.

"Fucking hell, it's been over half an hour and that stupid cock-sucker isn't here yet. We were supposed to be set up and ready to  _play_  by now. I mean, shit, I know we're only doing covers, but this is the first time in six months we've been able to play here and fucking horse-face is late? Fuck!" Eren exploded, and paced his way to the door, holding his phone to his hear and shouting at whoever was on the other end. 

"Is he okay?" I leaned into Armin to voice my genuine concern, the poor guy looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

Armin just shrugged and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I mean, it is kind of Jean's fault. I swear, that guy has no sense of time whatsoever."

 I felt my face fall into a small frown, and then somewhere the name clicked in my head. I pointed over to the cartoon of the horse drawn on the opposite wall. " _That_  Jean?"

Armin and a few others that were listening in on what we were saying glanced over at the wall I had my thumb pointed at and a collection of giggles rang out around me.

"Ah, man. I guess I'm just used to seeing it, but yeah, _that_  Jean."

 "I mean he doesn't  _really_  look like a horse. Well, I guess he  _kind of_  does. he just has a long face, you know?" Connie, the bald guy, laughed.

"Speak of the devil. Sasha nudged Connie in the side and gestured to the door.

A thin guy with light mousy brown hair on top and a darker brown shade underneath trudged through the door with various wires wrapped around his person. He looked pretty peeved, although I would be too, considering there was an equally annoyed Eren hot on his heels yelling at him about things I couldn't quite make out over the louder murmur of the crowd that seemed to have gotten bigger in the few moments that Jean guy had walked through the door.

The two disappeared through a hallway at the far end of the stage. When they re-appeared the two were carrying equipment, plugging wires into their respective places. Then I noticed Connie, Sasha, and Krista hop onto the stage, each taking over their own instrument set up.

It took a few minutes but soon enough the group was tuning and warming up, and it looked to me like Jean had disappeared once again. The crowd was focusing on the four teenagers on the stage as they worked their instruments, and yet again Eren's brow furrowed and his disposition became hostile. The brunette flung his guitar strap over his head and set the guitar on the stand as he raced back down the stage hallway.

"God fucking damn it. What the fuck are you doing back there? Jacking off?!" 

A few snickers filled the air as the two boys' voices resonated from the back of the hallway.

"There's something on my fucking shirt, I can't get it off. Calm your fucking tits, Eren.

"Fuck your stupid goddamn shirt and get the fuck on that stage before I _make_ you."

 Both boys made a show of emerging from the hallway, shouting profanities and pushing each other around. I guess Jean decided to make do without the shirt, but the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes on that admittedly disgusting looking stage kind of grossed me out. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of cut-off jeans that have seen better days and a pair of boxers peeking out from the top of his sagging pants. He was kind of attractive, his face held sharp angular features, and I don't know, I guess I've always had a thing for thin people. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks and tried to shake away the thought that I was finding a man attractive. I tried not to think about it, but the things my Father would say about gay people, about what he would do or think of me if I turned out to be gay scared me into convincing myself that that's one thing I absolutely _couldn't_  be.

I shook my head again and the steady strumming coming from Eren's guitar was enough to pull me from my near state of panic. The brunette was grinning at an equally amused Connie, Sasha and Krista as they all seemed to recognize the tun. Jean was standing in front of the mic, and even he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "I fucking hate you guys."

Connie joined in on his drums, soon followed by Sasha on her guitar and Krista on bass. Jean bobbed his head to the beat for a few seconds before joining in.

 

" _My vagina has two sets of lips_

_But I don't get monthly blood drips_

_My vagina hardly even used."_

 

My mouth dropped open slightly in shock, and I turned my head to look at Armin, who just shrugged and laughed at my probably horrified expression. It wasn't even that I cared about the content of the lyrics, I was more surprised than anything.

_"My vagina's got lots of extra skin_

_They took my outie and made it an in_

_Changing Donnie to Marie Osmond."_

 

Armin nudged me in the arm and I followed his lead in nodding to the beat. A lot of people in the crowd were doing the same as us, some were singing along to Jean's loud raspy voice, and others were getting completely into it.

_"Operation successful_

_But now I gotta pee_

_Through a miniature hole_

_Gotta remember to put the seat down_

_And when I wipe my ass_

_I go from front to back_

_'Cause I don't want a bladder infection."_

 

An instrumental break in the song came and Jean took a quick drink from a water bottle that was set next to the mic stand. Some dribbled down his chin and I had to fight to keep my thoughts from wandering into dangerously homo waters.

 

_"I never thought I'd miss my vas deferens_

_I traded it in for a pair of huge cans_

_Now I get to hang with lesbians."_  

 

Jean winked at small, blonde Krista, who rolled her eyes and kept on rocking out on her possibly over-sized bass.

 

_"Operation paid up front_

_Now I show all my friends_

_My new designer cunt_

_They think I'm kinda weird_

_But that's okay with me_

_'Cause now I kick their ass_

_Played from the ladies team_

_There's nothing finer than having a vagina."_

 

By the end of the song I found myself giggling along with Armin and the rest of the crowd. Their band played about five or six more songs. Each having varying degrees of vulgarity, and hilarity. In between bands taking down their sets and putting up new ones, Armin explained to me what bands and songs they had covered and promised to burn me a few CD's.

**Author's Note:**

> I love NoFX. sue me. Apologies for mistakes and the jerky ending. I obviously don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
